


Eight Days

by brahe



Series: It's Been Days [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, allusions to the librarian movies, headcanon for post and the broken staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn returns after leaving the Library in search of the missing artifacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fluff! Who needs angsty fanfiction when there's enough of that in the show right now? Anyway, here is the conclusion to my little three-part series spawning off the end of And the Broken Staff. Enjoy!

Eight days go by before Eve hears from Flynn. She's grown increasingly worried and was about to cave and call him when he comes crashing through the back door, breathing heavy and covered in dirt.

They're all in the room except Stone, and four sets of eyes land on the Librarian as he looks up with a broad grin, a large bag at his feet. Cassandra is the first to move into action.

"You're back!" she shouts and rushes forwards to hug him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, trying to prevent the dirt he's wearing from getting all over her. She doesn't really seem to mind, though, and so he picks her up into a sort of spinny hug.

When she lets him go, Flynn takes a step towards Jenkins, picking up the bag from the floor and holding it out to him.

"The missing artifacts, Mr. Jenkins," he says, and he sounds so proud of himself that Eve can't help a brief smile.

"All 16?"

"Every one."

"Excellent." Jenkins takes the bag disappears with Cassandra behind him, probably off to add the returned artifacts to the catalog they've been working on and put them back where they belong. 

"Now that you're back you can help test the new security system," Ezekiel says as they leave. Flynn nods and his gaze flickers to Eve.

"That was fast," he says, raising an eyebrow and looking an Ezekiel, impressed.

"You've got the best security duo right here, mate!" Ezekiel tell him, putting a hand on Eve's shoulder as he walks past her. He leaves the room, off to work on the computer program again, no doubt.

 

Eve watches Flynn scan the room, and she answers his unspoken question. "Jake's out on a mission."

"Right," Flynn says. His attention turns completely to her, then.

"Hello, Guardian," he says. A barrier has gone up between them, and Eve wants to sigh. She's not going to do this with him. They've gotten so close, she isn't going to let this happen like this. They need to work on their communication and that starts now.

"Eight days, Flynn!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up. He looks startled. Good. Maybe then he'll pay attention. "Eight days and I had no idea whether you were alive or not."

"I was busy!" he replies, automatically defending himself and then realizing maybe that wasn't the right thing to say when Eve glares at him.

"You were  _busy?_ " she repeats. Flynn recognizes this tone and settles himself in for some scolding. "You were busy running across the world in search of  _highly_ dangerous and  _highly_ sought after magical ancient artifacts,  _alone_ , being chased by who knows what, and you didn't even think to call  _once_?"

Flynn looks torn between sheepish guilt and indignation. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, searching for something to say, Eve assumes, before resolution settles over his features.

"Look," he starts, pacing slightly. "I haven't had anyone I really had to call in almost ten years." Eve has heard that part before, but he continues. "Every relationship I've had has never lasted over a year. My last three ended in death, abandonment, and death. So I know I'm a little out of practice."

He sounds almost angry by the end, but Eve knows him well enough to know he's covering his sorrow. She had no idea things had been so bad for him, and a part of her feels guilty for snapping a him. Still, they're making progress, and that's the goal.

"Wow...um, well." It's been a long time since Eve has struggled this much for words. She shifts and sets her shoulders. "You're probably mad at me, or upset or what have you, especially after that. I just wish you sent me a text saying, 'Hey, I'm alive!' or something."

"I wasn't entirely sure you'd want to hear from me, after I just up and left," Flynn shrugs, trying and failing to be flippant.

"Of course I'd want to hear from you!" she says. "No matter what. I don't care if at some point we're arguing and not talking to each other, if you leave, at least tell me you're alive."

Her heart hurts when she thinks about what he said. She cares for him more than a fight could change, and she needs him to know that.

"The others were worried about you too," she adds. "You can't just go off like that anymore. You've got a family here. What if something happened to you? What if..."

"Eve," he calls, gently, drawing her attention. "I'm fine."

Eve looks at him, calming down. He comes to stand in front of her. 

"I missed you," he says softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you too." She leans into him and his arms find their way around her waist. He kisses her, sweet and chaste, and she tugs on his jacket.

"Don't leave me hanging for eight days next time," she mumbles against his lips and he chuckles.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiles. Eve drags him back to her and kisses him again.

"Now," she says, taking a step back and grabbing his hand. "Is that any way to greet a lady?" she asks with a grin.

Flynn laughs and takes her hands, twirling her around. He spins her to him, his arm holding her to him. 

"What would you have me do?" he asks, a sly smile on his face.

"I could come up with a few ideas," Eve says, sliding out of his grip and taking his hand instead, leading him out of the Annex.

She's glad he's back, and that they cleared up whatever that was. She knows it isn't over; any good relationship has its problems. But she's in the best mood she's been in since the event at the Museum, and she's going to take a page from Flynn's book and take it one moment at a time.


End file.
